Little Red Riding Hood
by remuslives23
Summary: One shot! A childhood fairy tale retold my way! Role play fic.


_Warning: Consensual role play of a noncon situation_

_

* * *

_

The woman clutched the bright red coat around her body as the night breeze wafted almost sensuously over her, lifting her dark hair and sending it streaming out behind her for a moment before it died again. She peered at the dirt path, carefully making her way over the uneven ground in the partial darkness. There was a full moon due tonight - scheduled to rise in just over an hour in fact, but the canopy of the trees was so thick that light struggled to break through.

'God, if I break my ankle…' she muttered then came to an abrupt halt when she heard the sharp snap of a twig breaking.

She turned and looked around, narrowing her eyes as she tried to see into the dense woods that lined the narrow path.

Nothing.

Turning back, she took a step, then another before she heard a loud rustling off to her left. Tendrils of fear began to wrap themselves around her and her breathing quickened. When she heard a low growl, her green eyes widened and she took a step back. Another snap - this time the branch of a low shrub just feet from where she stood - and her brain screamed at her.

'RUN!'

Obeying the command, she took flight, her heart thumping wildly as her feet pounded against the packed dirt. She could hear something crashing through the woods then a dark shape burst out from the shrub, making her scream. The noise was cut off abruptly as a hand came up over her mouth and she only had time to see feral, almost yellow eyes glint in the dark before she was pulled tight against a hot, hard body. Before she knew what was happening, she was lifted off her feet and pulled into the bushes, shoved roughly up against a tree trunk.

She let out a little whimper as she felt hot breath of the back of her neck and the insistent thrust of an unmistakeable erection against her ass as a large body pinned her to the tree. A strong arm wrapped around her waist as the tall man behind her ground his cock against her.

'Don't scream,' he ordered harshly and she nodded quickly, her breath coming in shuddering pants.

The hand moved away from her mouth, falling to her skirt and pulling it up around her waist. The other crept upwards and yanked at her blouse, tearing the buttons off then sliding inside to cover her breast and tug roughly at a nipple, which peaked involuntarily. A hand forced itself between her legs and tore her underwear off, the ripping sound loud in the stillness. The woman moaned desperately, then cried out when he bit her neck hard.

'Please…' she begged and she heard him chuckle low in his throat before sliding his long fingers inside her.

She gasped at the intrusion then let out a little noise when he pinched her clit tight. Pleasure and pain shot through her and her breath came in short, sharp pants. His hand moved away from her breast and he shifted a little to fumble with his fly. His breathing was harsh and hot as he kicked her legs apart and stood between them.

'Please?' she whispered again before she felt the thrust of his long, hard dick into her softness.

She cried out loudly and he pressed his face into her neck, moaning his pleasure as he buried himself to the hilt. The rough bark was scraping against her cheek as he plunged over and over into her pliant body. His fingers were still tugging and teasing her clit and she could feel a physical response intensifying inside her, arousal growing with each flex of his hips.

She began to push back against him, encouraging him to thrust harder. Her moans of fear turned to groans of pleasure as his fingers pushed her higher and higher until with a strangled scream, she came. Long and powerful spasms that shook her knees as white light exploded behind her tightly closed eyelids. The man behind her almost howled in triumph as he felt the shudders racking her body and, with one last hard thrust, he spilled himself inside her, falling against her as he panted into her neck.

'Fuck, that was incredible,' he puffed and the woman laughed breathlessly.

'Told you role play would spice up our sex life,' she said, her voice muffled. 'Remus, move love, you're squashing me.'

'Didn't hear you complaining a minute ago,' he retorted, kissing the back of her neck before he pushed himself away from her.

She turned around, pulling her skirt down and he saw the red scratches on her cheek from the tree trunk. 'Oh, honey,' he said in regret. 'I hurt you. You should have used the safe word.'

'It's just a little scratch,' she said, wrapping her arms around him. 'A small price to pay for the most amazing sex we've ever had.'

He chuckled, brushing the hair off her face. 'We'll have to go in a minute,' he told her. 'You need to lock me in the cage before I really do turn into a wolf.'

She made a little noise of reluctant agreement and kissed his throat.

'So Little Red Riding Hood,' he teased, flicking the red coat she wore. 'Is that how the fairy tale ends?'

'Oh, my big, bad wolf, that was _so_ much better than any fairy tale,' she murmured then kissed her laughing husband before he disapparated them home.


End file.
